


breathing is easier (when you have someone to do it with)

by maddiemiran



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Violence, i will most definitely add more as i go, like lots of blood so be warned, this is a end of the fucking world au so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemiran/pseuds/maddiemiran
Summary: Five was pretty sure he was a psychopath. Vanya was pretty sure she wanted out of this life. It's a good thing that they both showed up when they needed each other most.The End of the F***ing World AU
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> I feel like every fic for this couple starts in the discord, so this one is no different. I churned this out at an alarmingly fast rate, so I can't promise that I'll be doing that again lmao. Though I do hope to finish this before the new year! I also can't promise that every chapter will be this long because this baby is a 6k monster and I wrote this instead of doing my homework because I hate myself, apparently :''')
> 
> For Tori, who shares my one braincell and who was the one to link Five and James together first. This is a fic exchange, so look out for her AU, too! And if you haven't already, go read Fiveyaaas fics, they're god-tier.
> 
> I hope I do this justice 'cause it's been a hot minute since I wrote something that wasn't an essay lol

He had been wondering what it would be like to kill someone for a while now. 

He imagines it would be fairly easy, if given enough time to plan. There are logistics that need to be made, choices that shouldn’t be left to the heat of the moment. It was easy to be sloppy in your excitement to get a job done, and Five refused to be sloppy. He expected only the best, even if it was his first kill. But everyone must start somewhere small lest there be trouble before trouble could really be made, and so his obsession became reality the day he turned thirteen. For years his mind would turn to thoughts of violence during the most random times. He can remember sitting in his room and staring out at the blankets of snow through his window, and imagining that the cold would be ideal for the storing of a body. Warm blood gushing out onto the freezing ground and making the most beautiful contrast his young eyes had ever seen. 

His father was generally useless, but he did gift him the hunting knife that would become his most prized possession. The handle fit in his hand almost perfectly, and the blade was flawless for the job he had in mind. The raccoon that had been scouring the trash cans at night had no idea what hit it. Then came the feral cat that bit his neighbor two months before, and so on. His body count was reaching an all time high when he decided that small, helpless animals weren’t doing it for him anymore. It was time he moved on to bigger and better things. Then he met Vanya.

Vanya. Small, precious Vanya. 

Admittedly, she wasn’t even on his radar for some time. She had moved to town at the beginning of the semester and blended in with every other person at school. Quiet, unassuming. 

_Boring_ , thought Five. _Going through the motions like every other sorry excuse for a human in this suck-ass town._ His thought process, as always, turned towards the macabre. 

_What a terribly dull person. She probably wouldn’t even scream if I pulled the knife on her. She would beg me to do it._ The thought brought a deeper frown onto his face. It may as well have been perpetually frozen like that, he could hardly remember the last time he’d smiled. 

Five sipped his coffee. His father sighed and turned the page of the newspaper. The clock ticked. A bird outside sang, and Five could feel a sliver of irritation in his chest. He really needed some stress relief. 

School was a necessary evil. He never actually learned anything and he often found himself tuning out from the drawl of the teachers. They were all far stupider than he gave them credit for anyways. What could he possibly learn from someone with only a bachelor’s degree in some liberal arts nonsense? So he sat alone, as he always did, at the back of the classroom. The teachers were too scared to call on him anyways after the previous semester. 

When lunchtime rolled around he quickly got his slop and sat at the only empty table in the cafeteria filled to the brim with the annoying clamoring of the other five hundred students. Five could still feel the eyes of the other students sometimes, as if he was some sort of experiment that they couldn’t understand. They usually stared openly until he returned the favor, and then suddenly they had better things to do than pay attention to Five all day, as if they hadn’t been doing just that for the past ten minutes. It was better this way, really. Five had no interest in pretending to fit in with other people unless it got him what he wanted, when he wanted it. It’s why he had no friends to speak of, why the teachers hated his blunt dismissal of their knowledge, why his father had given up trying to make nice with him. 

His lunch hour was the perfect time for people watching, and Five took this opportunity to scan the room for any interesting individuals he could take. The soccer players had a rather captivating spread, but Five didn’t dwell too much on their table. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It was the voice, he decided. When he lied awake at night and imagined the screams he would rip out of someone, it was always of a higher register. A female. Five’s eyes opened and quickly zeroed in on the cheerleading table, and then moved on again. Too cliche. He liked the idea of a blood-splattered uniform as much as the next guy, but Five wanted to begin his quest by _standing out_. Pulling the cheerleader move was a little too simple for him. 

And it was then that he became aware of her. The small girl who he had previously written off at the start of the school year. His brain immediately spewed forth her name; Vanya. She had moved into his line of sight and continued walking his way. Five stared her down. She wasn’t looking behind him. Her eyes weren’t straying from his as he lifted his apple and took a bite. In fact, it seemed like she sped up a bit in order to stand in front of him, and it was then that he took note of something different. Her eyes were clear. And it was like everything clicked into place. 

Oh, yes. She would be an excellent first victim. 

* * *

Vanya hated her life. 

Her hatred was so strong that it cut through the ever present fog in her mind. After not feeling something for so long, it was almost a relief to have this one emotion building up inside. She could feel the tightness in her chest, the prickle of something at the back of her mind. An emotion that was just out of her reach. 

Moving had not been her mother’s idea, but really what was anymore. Reginald, Vanya’s stepfather, had become the sole beacon of light for her mother. She looked to him for every decision that needed to be made. From the way she did her now bleach blonde hair and makeup to how to raise Vanya, who he could have cared less for. When he began dating her mother, he had made it pretty clear quite early on that he wasn’t interested in learning about Vanya. He had refused every holiday party, every dinner that Grace begged him to attend. Finally a year into their relationship, Grace had somehow gotten him to agree to take Vanya out for a nice dinner for her fifteenth birthday. Vanya didn’t really have any high hopes for this little rendezvous, but her mom was bursting with excitement, so Vanya tried to fake some enthusiasm. It was hard to fake wanting to meet the man who refused to even acknowledge her existence, but it seemed to do the trick just fine, because Grace was smiling a smile that could have lit up a room. Both mother and daughter, in the nicest clothes they had, walked into the restaurant Reginald had picked (and would obviously be paying for), and were immediately pushed out by the same man. His anger was clear as day, and Vanya’s heartbeat began to pick up. 

Reginald was older than her mother with gray hair and a monocle to top off the look. He looked like he came from money with his nice coat and leather gloves. Vanya imagined him with a top hat and would have laughed had it not been for the fury in his eyes that turned her insides into mush. 

“How could you embarrass me like this, Grace? First, you wear this shockingly deplorable garment when I specifically asked that you wear your best, and then, you bring the girl here of all places. You’ve made a fool not only of yourself, but of me as well.” Vanya could see her mother struggling to get a word in, but every time she opened her mouth Reginald’s eyes became more piercing. It was like he had eyes only for her mother and it wasn’t the least bit romantic. 

“Reggie-”

“ _Don’t_ interrupt me when I’m speaking to you. I thought I had made myself clear when I explained how cross I was with your constant insistence that I meet your child but it seems that you haven’t retained that understanding. Now, go home and come back when you’re dressed adequately. And leave the girl. I’m afraid I’ve had a terrible day and the sight of her has only made it worse.” 

And that was the end of that. Not a squeak from her mom afterwards. The car ride home was almost awkward but Vanya didn’t have a clue what to say. Her heart was still beating loudly in her ears and she was suddenly very aware of her own breathing. When they got to the apartment, her mother quickly changed into a dress that Vanya had never seen before, made sure that Vanya had enough money to order a pizza, and left. After that, it was like everything Reginald said or did was more important than anything to her mom. It wasn’t like Vanya hadn’t made her displeasure with Reginald evident as time went on, it’s just that it came back to bite her in the ass in the end. Now, six months after the wedding, Vanya’s mother made sure she took the little blue pills that Reginald assured her were to help with the outbursts that Vanya apparently struggled to control every morning with a cup of orange juice, opening her mouth wide at the insistence of Reginald to prove that she had swallowed it. Of course, no one questioned why Vanya only ever struggled to control her temper when it came to Reggie, anyways. 

So yes, life sucked. It was dull and colorless and tedious and any other word you could possibly use to describe how absolutely fucking _tiresome_ it was to live. Which is why last week, with Reginald away for business until the end of the month, Vanya made the executive decision to stop taking the pills. She would have killed herself. Vanya would have taken her own life just to feel something other than this numbness in the seconds before her spirit was snuffed out by a blade. Or a bus. Or a rapidly approaching sidewalk. And the thing was that Vanya didn’t want to die. Don’t get her wrong it wasn’t for any ridiculous notion that she had anything special to offer to the world, or that she looked forward to a life of mediocrity that Reggie promised she would have to look forward to. No, she just wanted to prove him wrong. Because nothing would get under the old man’s skin more than her surviving against his wishes. She wanted to crawl into his brain and live there for however long the old fuck had left, until he lay awake at night and think that he finally fucking failed at one thing in his miserable existence. Withdrawals were a small price to pay to see the look on his fucking face when he came home and she launched herself at him once and for all. Grace be damned. 

So for the past week, she took the pill and opened her mouth wide for her mother like any other day, her voice in a lighter tone encouraging her to, “Say ah!” the entire time. When she was satisfied that Vanya had poisoned her body with the vile thing, she was free to leave for school. What she didn’t know was that Vanya had been practicing how to hide pills in between her bottom row of teeth and cheek with tic-tacs for the past month, and had become somewhat of an expert on the different ways you could fool medical professionals into thinking you were hopped up on the drugs they gave. Not to brag but Vanya was pretty sure she could fool even the most dedicated and experienced of nurses at this point, of which her mother was not. And like any other day, she spat out the infernal thing into the neighbors bushes, and went on her merry way. 

Before, she had been floating by in a daze for most of the school day, hardly noticing what was going on around her. For the past week though, she tried to take everything in, and was only disappointed. Everything was bland and hard to stomach. You could have told her that everyone in town was on the same shit she had been until earlier in the week and she might have believed you, because this was bullshit. The school was boring, the teachers were boring, and most importantly, the other kids her age were, too. Everyone was in their own world and had no room for expansion. They didn’t even look at one another most of the time. She was as invisible as she had gotten used to being at home. It created an ugly feeling inside of her. A fiery rage that she welcomed with a smile. It felt exhilarating. 

But it was still anger, and although she found some sick joy to feel the pinpricks of fury induced tears in her eyes, she found that unleashing the beast was what true happiness felt like. And so began her reign of terror. Talking back in class, running her mouth at anyone who got in her way. It wasn’t like they really cared, anyways. They always moved along after she’d had her fill, but Vanya was still left wanting more. More of what exactly she couldn’t tell you, but it left an emptiness in her that just made the beast more and more starving until it gnashed on her insides. 

Lunchtime rolled around and she was still wired from calling Sarah Joyce a cunt for her racist comments on black literature in English class not ten minutes prior, but no one would even talk to her. Vanya wasn’t an outsider by any means, she even had friends to sit with at lunch, but it seemed that their phones were all they were interested in at this point. It infuriated her like nothing else. She shuffled around in her seat to maybe grab their attention to no avail until her own phone beeped with a text message from none other than Margaret. Vanya looked up at her from across the table. 

“Did you send me this right now?” Her voice was low, disbelieving. Margaret didn’t even pause her typing to laugh and answer. 

“Yeah. Funny, right?” 

A headache was coming on. Vanya’s eye twitched, and it was the only movement of her face. 

“I’m literally right here, Margaret. Why don’t you open your goddamn mouth and use your voice next time you wanna tell me something.” It wasn’t a suggestion. It wasn’t even a question. It was a demand and Vanya would be damned if she lived her life in the shadows any longer. 

Margaret simply sighed and said, “You have your phone right there, I don’t see the big deal,” and Vanya could feel a string snap within her. In a split second, she had grabbed the apple off of Margaret’s lunch tray, and brought it down onto her own phone. Pieces of the fruit went flying off on impact, and juice was running down her fingers at how hard she was gripping it, but it didn’t matter. Vanya continued to beat the living shit out of her phone until it made a pitiful sound as it died. Already at the core on one side, Vanya figured why not, and brought her hand down a final time, splitting the phone almost in two. Her breathing was slowing down when she looked up, and noticed that one one had even spared her a glance. 

Her sneakers were leading her more than her brain was at this point, and she allowed them. They steered her in the direction of a boy with dark hair and a glint in his eye. He sat alone and only looked up when she was a few steps in front of him. His eyes darted to the side before settling on her, taking in her apple juice soaked hand and the phone bits stuck to her sweater. She eyed his headphones. 

“I’ve seen you around school. You look like you have shitty taste in music, by the way.” She had not seen him around school, her mind so preoccupied with a drug induced psychosis. He paused for a beat, before a small smirk came onto his face. 

“I have excellent taste in music, you can fuck off for that remark.” She snorted and sat down across from him. 

* * *

Five skipped the last five minutes of class and waited for her outside of the front doors of the school. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do this right. He would sweep her off of her feet so that she had no idea what he was planning. She would feel safe and at ease with him before he gutted her like a fish. She was going to fall hard, and it had to be fast. His hands had started to shake at the thought of waiting any longer. 

The steel doors opened and an onslaught of children came rushing out. Five stepped aside and watched as the crowd trickled down as the minutes passed. It seemed like Five would have to wait until Vanya decided to show up. At any other time, he would have been annoyed at having to wait for anyone, but Vanya wasn’t just some random girl. She would be the first sacrifice, and so she would be treated with the respect she deserved. It wasn’t everyday that you decided on your first murder victim, and he wanted to start it off well. He wouldn’t say he was happy to wait (Five couldn’t remember the last time he was truly happy), but he didn’t mind it too much, either. 

She finally made her appearance about fifteen minutes after the bell to let school out had rung, carrying a new book she must have gotten from the library before making her way outside. As he pushed himself away from the front steps he had been leaning against, she stopped at the top. They both looked at one another for a minute before she continued walking down until she was standing on the step above him. He had noticed it in passing before, but it almost shocked him by how small she was. Even with the added height of the concrete step, the top of her head barely came underneath his chin. He peered down at her and noticed that her hand had come up to shield her eyes from the sunlight. 

“Did you wait for me this whole time?” she asked. He nodded. She seemed to regard him for a moment and he wondered what she saw. After some time had passed, she seemed to steel herself, and reached for the hair behind his head. She clumped it together and yanked his head down to hers to smash their lips together. It was over quicker than the blink of an eye, he had barely had time to register what was going on before he felt her full lips touching his in a bruising manner. He’d never given thought to how his first kiss would go, so he didn’t dwell on it too much when she quickly pushed him back to allow her to jump off the stairs and onto the ground. They both turned to leave the school grounds. 

She was quiet. He expected something different from the girl he’d seen earlier in the cafeteria, but she was almost mute. Would he need to be the one to break the silence this time? He’d thought this would be a relatively easy task for him; pretending to date a girl for killing purposes. He thought Vanya would be making all the moves and he just had to follow along, her abrasiveness working against her this time. He wanted to sigh. Why was everyone around him so difficult? 

The thing was, though, that Vanya wasn’t being shy. She was thinking about something. There was one thing in the world she wanted more than anything at this point in time, now that her mind wasn’t clogged with those blasted pills. She wanted revenge against Reginald. She wanted to hit him where it hurt, where he would never recover from the shame and humiliation. Ruining him wouldn't make up for what he had done but it might get rid of the uncomfortable twinge in her chest.

The only thing Reginald cared about more than himself was his inventions. It just so happened that tomorrow, some big wig investors would be showing up at the house for a dinner party that he would come home to attend. No investors means no more inventions. His soul would be crushed and she would be the one to grind it underneath her shoes. And if her mom’s perfect life was ruined in the process, what was Vanya to do? C'est la vie. All of this was running through her head as Five walked beside her, coming to terms with the fact that he would have to try his best to woo her within the next five minutes, before she stopped and turned to him with a grin on her face that might have given him chills had he been a normal person. 

“Are you a virgin?” If he hadn’t already stopped walking when she did he’s sure that his feet would have quit working from the question she threw at him. He could feel his brain scrambling to come up with the different scenarios his answers could get him when he decided to just feign confidence. He couldn’t be sure, as he had never done adequate enough research into it, but he was pretty sure that guys in movies would do anything to impress a girl of his prowess in bed, and so he answered a simple, “No.” 

Five didn’t know if he should have been hurt by the way she let out a noise of surprise but he didn’t let it fester in his mind. She nodded a bit like she was proud of him, which was kind of weird but who was he to judge. If he’d thought her first question was a stunner, her second one had him struggling to keep his face neutral, but he was almost sure that a blush was starting to form on his cheeks. 

“Have you ever eaten pussy?” Vanya continued to grin at him as the silence went on. Oh, he was precious. Look at him struggling to get it together. Vanya was a virgin herself, but looking at him trying to impress her, like it really mattered what she thought, was almost endearing. She had a feeling they were going to have so much fun together in bed and she couldn’t wait. 

“Yes, I have,” he seemed to choke out. 

_Be gentle with him Vanya_ , she had to remind herself. He looked terrified, and it wouldn’t do to scare him off before the big day. But still, she couldn’t help but want to play with him a bit. He seemed so out of his element, and it was thrilling to have his attention on her. She could afford to push him just a bit more today, so she placed her hand on his chest to grab a fistful of his button down and bring his face closer to hers. Her other hand came up to grip his hair, and she whispered while looking into his eyes. 

“That’s good. ‘Cause all I’ve been thinking about is having your head between my legs. Your hair is so gorgeous, I’d like to run my fingers and just _tug._ ” She emphasized this by yanking his head back a bit until he let out an involuntary groan. The shock of it all sent a chill down his spine. He’d never even known he was capable of that noise. He was startled to find that the sensation in his pants he usually only felt during his biweekly masturbation sessions was happening because of this tiny girl. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit at his wide eyes. She finally pulled away and shoved her book into his chest. She figured it was large enough to use to cover up the growing erection he had. 

“Since I think we both agree that that would be something we’d like to try out, meet me tomorrow at my house. Here’s my address.” She rummaged around in her backpack until she procured a sticky note, which she wrote her address on hurriedly then stuck to the book he still held close to his heart. 

“Five o’clock. Don’t be late.” 

* * *

Vanya woke up Saturday morning to the sounds of her mother tinkering away in the kitchen, probably already making the hors d'oeuvres for the party later on. If it wasn’t for the growling of her stomach she would have stayed locked in her room for the remainder of the day, but alas. 

She trudged down the grand staircase and went to the pantry. She was fine scarfing down a Pop Tart and then heading back upstairs and away from her mother, but a cough got her attention instead. Vanya closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose before she closed the pantry door and faced her mother, who had a too-wide smile on her face for this early in the morning. Grace gestured to the kitchen table, and Vanya felt dread make a home in her stomach. Reginald sat eating the eggs benedict and tea that was his usual in the light of the morning sun. It would have been a beautiful picture if Vanya wasn't busy imagining him choking to death. As it was, she could have cared less and so she simply gave her mother a look of disgust before going and grabbing her glass of orange juice in one hand and the pills in other and quickly doing her routine medical examination. The entire time this happened, Reginald refused to even acknowledge her presence. Which was fine, because Vanya would have rather cut off her own vocal cords than give him the time of day if she didn’t need to. 

For the remainder of the day Vanya skulked around her room, waiting until five o’clock hit and Five would show up. She had already decided on the bra and panty set she would wear earlier in the day, just in case something frisky actually did go down. But really, the most she planned on doing was getting her shirt off for the rest of the dinner party. 

When Five showed up (right on time, what a gentleman), Vanya let her mother open the door as she watched from the top of the staircase. Although Grace’s face couldn’t be seen, Vanya could hear her surprise when she saw Five at the door instead of one of Reginald’s colleagues. What she didn’t expect was Five’s easy-going attitude when greeting her mom. He spoke with certainty, no lull in between sentences like yesterday. Maybe her displays of affection had given him confidence? Well, in any case, it charmed her mother enough to invite him to the dinner instead of turning him away. Like the good little housewife she had become, Grace offered him a beverage and took his coat before calling for Vanya upstairs. Vanya made it look like she had been primping in her room for some time until her mother called her, and walked down the staircase. As soon as she stood in front of Five, she took his hand in hers and gave a small smile. 

“Hi,” she greeted. He gave his own welcome back. He’d thought that they would immediately go up to the rooms and get down to business (he’d spent the entire night reading up on cunnilingus because he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself, even if he ended up killing her), but she seemed to have other ideas. She dragged him into the kitchen with her.

His confusion must have shown on his face because she explained, “I thought we could mingle for a bit before heading upstairs. My mom would kill me if I just disappeared.” He supposed that made sense. To Vanya, who couldn't have cared less what her mother thought these days, it was the perfect excuse. You had to be seen to be heard, after all. 

The speakers in the appallingly gigantic living room was spewing a smooth jazz song that pulled couples onto the tiled floors. Vanya, who still hadn’t let go of his hand, brought it to her lips and bowed playfully. She looked up at him through her lashes. 

“Care to dance, Five?” On principle, Five didn’t dance. It wasn’t in his nature, but she looked...not unattractive. It was a foreign concept to him and sent a shiver of discomfort down his spine. Looking into her eyes though, he could see it for what it was; a challenge. It brought down a hard wall in him, and he tugged her closer to him in one swift movement. He was still in this game. 

“With you? Of course.” And so the dance began. Vanya tugged him a little bit more until they were among the rest of the couples. For a minute or two Five struggled to not step on her toes, and Vanya could have laughed for how cute he looked as he watched their feet with sporadic glances every few seconds up at her face. Every time his knees bumped into her, though, was enough to keep the smile almost completely off her face, until she caught Reginald’s eye from across the room. He stood still at the corner of the room with a drink in one hand and a look of contempt, which wasn’t really anything different from his usual face. That wouldn’t do. Vanya could almost feel the smirk on her face as she looked back at Five, who seemed to be muttering numbers to himself as he looked at their shoes, and placed her hand under his chin to lift his face. He stopped with his mathematical word vomit for a moment as he took her in. Again, he was hit with what he was sure most people call her beauty. Her normally makeup-free face had a hint of blush and gloss on her lips. Her eyelashes were unnaturally dark, and he surprised himself by thinking that he preferred them natural. He didn’t think he’d even had an opinion about that at all, but it was like the thought had been in the back of his mind for so long that it came up front without prompt. Unconsciously his hand came up to rest on her cheek, which she smiled at. It was pleasantly surprising for the both of them. Her skin was soft, and his hand was warm. Vanya also noticed that it was slightly sweaty, which she couldn’t find it in herself to be disgusted at. 

But then her smile turned into something a bit more wicked, and she moved his hand from her face, skimming it along the lines of her body, until it reached her ass. He let out a noise from the back of his throat. _Be cool, idiot. Be cool._ He made a valiant effort to relax his hand like he’d had thousands of ass cheeks touching his palm and this one was no different, but really he felt like his chest was about to collapse. She had let go of his hand and slid it up until it rested behind his neck, which she kissed once but continued to leave her lips pressed against. 

And then the room felt too small, and too hot. Vanya was being ripped away from his arms by an old man who looked like he could, and wanted to, kill her. It was only when Five was standing alone that he realized the rest of the party had been staring at them. Unbeknownst to him, Vanya felt the same way. Being forcefully taken by the arm from Five had pulled her from the calm that had washed over her like pulling a tooth out with pliers. The fact that it was Reginald who had the audacity to put his hands on her just made her even more mad, as if she hadn’t planned on ramping him up for a fight herself. 

Five, although already feeling incredibly awkward standing by himself surrounded by strangers who probably thought he was a perv, found that he would much rather be awkward in the other room with Vanya and the old man who was apparently ripping her a new asshole, so he _walked_ , no matter what anyone else claimed, to the hallway just outside of the living room. Upon entering the same space as them though, he wished he had stayed in the other room and just chugged a glass of wine that he had seen laying around, because the air was thick with a brewing fight between the tiny girl and the man. 

Vanya herself felt small with Reginald paying so close attention to her. He had never given her the time of day, and when he did, it usually was to call attention to her inadequacy. His eyes on her were both a blessing and a curse for her. She hated the way he made her feel like a rat in a cage who only wanted to please its master, but where his eyes followed so did Grace’s. 

“...you dare bring a young man into my home! At a work function, no less. You’re a disgrace, and a whore, too, it seems. I’d have thought the pills would’ve done enough to quench those urges but it looks like I may have been a bit too lenient with the dosage. I’ll not make the same mistake again.”

Vanya could have died right there and been happy. She wouldn’t have ever had to look at Reginald again, or feel the way her chest ached for her mother until the quiet numb settled over her. It would all end, and she would be okay. 

As Reginald continued to go on about something or other, her eyes came in and out of focus and she struggled to control her breathing more and more. Five could see her excessive swallowing from where he stood, but had no idea that Vanya was choking on her own tongue. Choking on her words and thoughts while her own family stood and watched. It made some part of his brain light up in...not worry, but something close to it. It wasn’t enough to spur him into action, but he could acknowledge that something wasn’t right with this picture. It was more than Grace, who he could see behind him from the corner of his eyesight, wringing her hands. 

Vanya was struggling to even breathe as she cowered against the wall that Reginald was now pushing her up against, practically screaming in her face. As her mind was scrambling to make sense of the situation, her trains of thought were rapidly intersecting and crashing into one another until small thoughts were being pushed to the forefront of her mind. 

_The hors d'oeuvres weren’t that good. Five actually combed his hair today, he looks cute. Reginald’s face is kind of funny when it’s purple. Grace wore that ridiculous dress that made her look washed out. It took a lot less for him to get angry, I thought I’d have to practically hump Five in front of everyone to piss him off this bad. I’m sure Five would have turned bright red, but I just know he would have secretly liked it. Reginald is a prude._ The last thought made her giggle, which stopped Reginald in his tracks. Five thought it was an endearing sound, but was man enough to admit that it was also kind of freaky to see her go from scared shitless to smiling like she knew a secret. Vanya herself hadn’t known where it came from, but suddenly, she felt free. Like she was floating. Her mouth opened before she could stop it. 

“This is going better than I expected. I honestly thought it would take a lot more to get you riled up but it looks like you popped a blood vessel over a little ass-grabbing so I’m not gonna complain, though I do kind of wish I’d had the chance to get a boob touch in there, too. Looks like the only action you’ve ever gotten is from the stick up your ass, huh Reggie?” 

The backhand honestly should have been expected, in Vanya’s opinion, though Five would later claim that the surprise was mostly because of the strength behind it for such an old fellow. She wouldn’t fight him on it, but she knew better. Five had a soft spot for her from the beginning, why else would he deck the shit out of someone he had only met that day? 

Reginald went down like a sack of weights and Grace screamed in surprise. Vanya simply stood there in shock, covering the left side of her face where he could see her cheekbone was bleeding. Five moved to stand closer to her, to do what he didn’t know. He touched her shoulder gently so as not to scare her. Vanya continued to look at Reginald, who was slumped against the wall opposite the one she had her back to previously. Five shook her shoulder a bit to get her attention. 

“Vanya?” No answer. And then- 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I thought to finish, I AM SO SO SORRY. I have no excuse other than laziness and procrastination. This is also my first time writing smut in any form, so please give me some constructive criticism if you wish to do so :)
> 
> Peep the new tags before reading, and enjoy my lovely readers. If I need to add any more tags feel free to let me know!

Neither one of them had expected it would all turn out like this. Seriously, they were both pretty sure that walking out of the house that day would not lead to murder. 

Well, Vanya hadn’t been.

Initially, after punching the lights out of who Five now knew was Vanya’s stepfather, Five kind of expected to be kicked out of the house. Her mom’s wailing was a little too loud for the both of them, though Vanya was a bit more preoccupied with the fact that the bastard who had been giving her hell for some time now was currently knocked the fuck out and crumpled in the middle of the hallway. It was a sight to behold, she was sure. The great Reginald Hargreeves, who had just shown his true colors to his colleagues in the comfort of his own home, had been beat up by the scrawny seventeen year old who’d been groping his stepdaughter in the middle of his living room like a couple of horny middle schoolers at their first dance. She could see a bruise already forming against his wrinkled skin, and it almost made her smile. A feeling of elation was growing in her heart while Vanya could vaguely hear the voice of the boy who very could have been a genie with the way he was granting her wishes today, calling her name. She couldn’t turn her eyes away from the beautiful picture before her, so she asked without looking at him, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

He paused a beat before answering, “Yeah, why not?” He had nowhere else to be, and he’d honestly expected to come and do the deed she’d expected of him and then some, so he’d informed his dad that he would be back late and not to wait up for him. At first his dad had been nonchalant as Five had left the house, but before he could close the door behind him his dad was speed walking to the entry. 

“I’m sorry did you say you would ‘be out late’ and to ‘not wait up’? Are you...meeting someone?” He tried to sound like he wasn’t excited for him but was unsuccessful as Five could still see the smile creeping onto his face. Five couldn’t help but snort. He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d been invited to hang out with someone in the last ten years. If he’d lost three fingers on that same hand, he’d still be able to count it. He’s pretty sure that the kids started noticing his tendency to kill small animals much earlier than his father had, if he had noticed at all at this point. It didn’t really scream “I want to be your friend” to the others, he guessed. It was fine with him, in the end. No use keeping people around who would just make it harder to get away with murder. If no one really knew him, they wouldn’t be able to identify him. 

“Yes,” he answered. His dad seemed to be waiting for more information, but Five refused to have this conversation with him. It was bad enough that his dad had been trying to bond with him more over the course of the last month, but this was too much. If Five had wanted to talk about sexual matters with him he would have done so five years earlier, but alas, Five had a brain and his father did not. He would save his sexual inquiries for people who had more experience than he, thank you very much. Like reddit and porn (though much of what was on there seemed impossible to replicate unless Vanya was somehow a secret acrobat). 

His father wasn’t deterred though, and continued on as if Five had gushed about his newfound sexual urges. 

“Well, look at you! Honestly I didn’t expect this of you at all. I’m glad to see you putting in some effort after our last conversation.” Five wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. The conversation his father had sprung onto an unsuspecting Five one morning had mostly been a sort of intervention, if you could even call it that. Apparently his lack of friends had caught the attention of his parent after ten years and was now a cause for concern. As if Five hadn’t quickly gotten used to the way people avoided him in the hallways, how even teachers didn’t know how to talk to him without first offering condolences that he very much hated to hear. His dad suggested he try to talk to some kids from school to remedy this apparently appalling information on his lack of comrades. His dad bringing this too-late concern up to him was laughable at best and deeply irritating at worst. However this time, it gave Five an easy excuse as to why he was suddenly so intent on leaving the house when he was usually one to stay in his room. Five forced a laugh, but it ended up sounding like he was wheezing. His father took a step forward with his hand outstretched and a look of concern on his face, but Five hurriedly stepped back. He plastered a smile on his face and started to walk backwards. 

“I’ll be home after dinner so you don’t have to buy me anything. See you later, dad.” 

The next time he would see him would be behind bars.

* * *

After the incident in Vanya’s home and his confirmation that they should leave, Vanya sprung into action. She was sure her brain had printed the picture in front of her into its crevices for the rest of her life, and so she was satisfied enough to turn away and waltz out the door, her mother crying behind her. On her way out, she made sure to grab one of the keys by the door in the bowl that her mother had there for the guests, choosing the one that looked the most expensive. Vanya could feel Five at her back, and she was content to let him follow her around for a bit while she fished for her treasure. Five was still surprised when she took his hand after finding the set of keys that she seemingly had spent ages trying to find and dragged him with her out of the house. She had a wide smile on her face, almost maniacal. He was suddenly hyper aware of the heat and the sweat pooling at his brow.

As Vanya walked down the driveway, she held up the car keys and hit the button that would open the trunk. At Five’s raised eyebrow, she shrugged. 

“The alarm would be too loud, and I don’t know about you, but I think you’re done for the day when it comes to punching.” They both looked at his hand, which was bleeding from a few knuckles. Five was surprised, he hadn’t thought he’d put that much force behind the throw. Maybe Reginald’s glasses had something to do with it? 

Vanya was, well, kind of horny to be honest. She hadn’t felt anything vaguely sexual in so long that it almost came as a surprise, but before she started taking those pills she’d had a pretty high sex drive anyways. Seeing Five knock her stepdad out had immediately sent shivers down to the place between her legs, and she was eager to get the ball rolling so that they could do something about it.

Instead of waiting for his cue to head on forward, she walked ahead down the street to the cherry red car with its trunk popped open, whistling as they got closer. She slid her hand along the hood and looked to Five. 

“You know how to drive?” He did not. He’d never had a reason to learn. Everything he could ever need was within walking distance of his house. 

“No,” he answered, and she nodded slowly, taking in the sight of, what looked to be, a highly expensive car in front of them. 

“Yeah, me neither,” she said. After a few seconds she looked back up and told him, “Well, get in.” She opened up the door and sat in the front seat with that same smile from before on her face, and Five kind of felt a little like a middle schooler seeing breasts for the first time, never mind the fact that he had yet to see them up until last night. 

He quickly opened the passenger side door and sat down, barely finishing buckling in before Vanya hit the gas pedal. Vanya drove exactly like someone who had no previous experience driving, maybe also like someone who had never seen a car before. Her hands weren’t steady at all and she kept swerving into the next lane so much that Five could see other cars hanging back to allow her enough room without causing a car accident. He found that he was particularly nervous with her behind the wheel, more for her than himself if he was being honest, which he totally wasn’t. 

Before long, Five noticed that the sights of the town passing by made way into tall trees lining the sides of the road. He turned to Vanya in confusion, but she only looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smirked. A few minutes later she pulled over to the side, close to the line of trees. Honestly, maybe a little too close, because Five could feel a flash of fear enter his system when he saw the hood get close to the bark. Vanya had no such fears as she turned the key and took it out, the sound of the engine cutting off and leaving them with silence. Suddenly,

Vanya felt her self consciousness return, as it was prone to do on occasion. What was she thinking? Before, Five had been a pawn. She didn't need to pay attention to him, not really, unless the plan went awry, and it was safe to say that it had. Vanya hadn't noticed him because her goal didn't weigh on if he was attractive or not. He could have been severely disfigured and she would have never noticed. 

Well, it was safe to say that he wasn't. Truly, he was beautiful. Vanya had never seen a beautiful boy before, but no other word could describe Five more perfectly to her. He was soft in all the right ways; cheeks full and lips plump. His dark hair contrasted nicely against his fair skin and green eyes. The only thing that may have turned her off initially, had she been genuinely interested in dating him, would have been the dark circles surrounding his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept properly in years, and God help her, Vanya couldn't keep the image of lying down next to him from her brain. Unbeknownst to her, Five was thinking along the same lines. How her hair looked silky smooth and he wanted to touch it. How her fingers, which were gripping the steering wheel still, would feel dainty against his wrists and back. 

For a while, they sat there staring at the other. Although there very well could have been, there was no awkwardness in the air. Had it been any other people, there surely would have been some bit of unpleasantness, but the two of them were content to sit together in silence. It was Vanya who broke it, though. 

"Can I kiss you?" she asked, a hint of shyness there that Five hadn't ever heard come from her. It was slightly adorable, and he felt something inside his chest unclench at the realization. 

"I think I'd very much like you to," was his response, and the two of them breathed out bashful smiles, none of them fake. Vanya crept closer (as close as one could get with a console between them), and reached out to bring his face closer to hers. His skin was soft like a baby, she thought. As their mouths met, Five realized that he had never tasted another person before. Had never thought to even consider what his breath smelled like, or if his lips felt nice against someone else’s. In all his research he had seen kissing sure, but it was never the main focus of the directors. And sure Vanya had kissed him before, but he’d never put much thought into it. Now, it was all he could think about. What was the technique of a “good kisser”? How do you bring your tongue into the mix without turning the whole ordeal into a spit show? Unless...she liked that? 

Vanya could feel that he wasn’t relaxed. His lips were scrunched together and his shoulders stiff. She tried to rub her hands against his shoulders, warm him up a little, but it just wasn’t working. She pulled away and she looked into his eyes. He was nervous. She had kissed him before but he was nervous. It somehow made all the difference to her. She was no stranger to having a make out session with rando’s and then leaving them high and dry once she got her fix, had no shame

in finding cute boys and girls in random places and having a little fun lip-lock when she was bored. She’d thought that was what this had been, some entertainment before they both got bored with one another. She felt a little different now. He was nervous, which meant he cared, right? He wanted to impress her. Vanya had had guys want to impress her before, but never had they been this endearing about it. Or at least endearing to her. 

And it was true, so true, that Five wanted to impress her. He could feel inklings of anxiety in his chest thinking that he would embarrass himself in front of her because of his lack of skill. He had never wanted someone’s approval so badly before. Her every move had him on edge and he was obsessed with it. When she pulled away from him he felt his heart drop into his stomach, but before he could turn away from her she put her hands on both sides of his face and made him look into her eyes. They were so bright and beautiful and he was mesmerized. He wanted to drown in her gaze, could start to feel his body float, and the only thing keeping him from escaping earth completely was the way her thumb ghosted over his bottom lip back and forth. He was sure they were both starting to breathe hard. 

“Loosen up, baby,” she whispered between them, her eyes never leaving his. He could feel himself give a slight, slow nod. She gave a lazy smile, and then it dropped. She let go of his face and moved to sit in the backseat, looking at him with her bottom lip between her teeth and eyes that called to him. He almost tripped moving into the back and she laughed. As he sat beside her she moved to sit in his lap and he almost moaned out loud as their hips met and his erection pressed against her. Vanya was surprised that he was ready to bring out the big guns this early in the game, but maybe it was a testament to her prowess that he was almost begging for her. Her confidence soared like it never had before. He really wanted her. The more she thought about this, the sexier he became. She felt wanted for the first time in so long; it was dizzying, she could get drunk off this feeling. 

After making herself comfortable with her legs spread on either side of his hips and her arms draped around his shoulders, she brought her face close to his, noses bumping. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. His soft, sweet scent filled the air around her and she wanted to wrap herself in it. He smelled like peppermint and dirt, but not in a gross way. More like nature; like being free. Her eyes opened and her gaze met his. He was sitting so still and patient for her. His eyes were locked on her with an intensity she had never seen in them. Her lips brushed against his as she whispered, “Breathe.” 

His dick jumped. To be honest, he hadn’t even known he was holding his breath. It was like he’d forgotten even the most basic functions in her presence. Holding his breath was one of the stupidest things he could do, and he wanted to be mad that his body would even try to put him in any possible situation that would bring him harm. What if he’d passed out, and she was secretly trying to kill him, too? What if he made a complete fool of himself because he wasn’t as devoted to his craft as he made himself believe? He could laugh. His brain was going through all of these thoughts at light speed, but he was still a teenage boy, unfortunately, and his body had other ideas. 

As he breathed out, her hips started moving and all thought left his brain. Vanya moved back and forth across the tent in his jeans, both of them gasping for air the faster she got. Her dress was lifting more and more until it pooled around her waist, and her forest green underwear was on full display. Five looked down to see her rub her clothed clit against him, zoning in on the spot of dampness that was growing faster by the minute. He was so caught up in her display that he didn’t even notice that she’d grabbed his hands, which were previously holding her hips loosely, and brought them to her ass for the second time that night. She was so soft, and he squeezed the flesh in his hands, moving her underwear so he could feel her bare ass against his palms. When he finally looked up, her lips smashed into his with a force that was bruising and that made his dick even harder than he thought possible. He didn’t have time to think about technique, he just let his mind go on cruise control and ride the wave of pleasure that was ruling his thoughts. Their lips made smacking sounds in the silence of the car, and Vanya hesitantly let her tongue touch his. She knew he was initially nervous, and that he’d probably never kissed someone like this, but she wanted to show him that it could be fun and deliciously sensuous to have the taste of someone else in your mouth. 

For all his hesitancy before, it seemed like he’d gotten rid of it completely, opening his mouth to her and allowing their tongues to mingle. He could feel her begin to bounce in his lap, and he aided her by pushing her against his cock whenever she came down. 

She broke off their kiss to exclaim, “Oh, god, that’s perfect.” He felt a swell of pride inside that he could do this to her. Vanya’s hair was a mess, there was sweat on her brow, and Five couldn’t help but notice that her nipples were hard beneath the dress, even with the heat in the car. As she moved her head to the side, Five took the opportunity to bring his mouth to her neck and suck. He’d known that people often left hickeys on each other because girls would walk with them proudly displayed at school, and while he’d often thought them unnecessary before, he could see the appeal now. To leave a mark on a lover was inherently passionate and carnal, to show the world that you had them in ways only others could imagine. Five desperately wanted everyone to know that he’d seen Vanya at her most messy, carnal self, riding his dick through their clothes before they could even join physically, they wanted each other so bad. And so he sucked his mark into her skin, holding her by the jugular so he could angle her in just the right position. It seemed almost impossible but her breathing sped up even more, and he was mildly concerned until she let out a moan and started to tremble around his hips, her orgasm coming in fast and turning her into jelly. His eyes opened in shock, but he continued his process, guiding her to keep moving back and forth with one hand, since her thighs were starting to burn, and keeping her head still in the other. She rolled her hips in a circular motion and he held her there over his erection, pushing his cock up into her clothed pussy and relishing in the wetness from her underwear that was soaking into his jeans. His mouth popped off of her neck and Vanya could feel a low whine starting in the back of her throat. Five chuckled and pecked her lips, but she pulled him back to her mouth and sucked on his tongue, mimimicking a blow job. Five pulled his hand back and put it on her butt once more, moving her slower and slower until she stopped trembling, helping her ride out her orgasm. Once she was finished, she released his tongue with a moan, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck. Her entire body felt like jelly, and all she wanted was to lie down and nap, but first she wanted to shower him in kisses. 

The knock on the window effectively brought them out of their fantasy world. Vanya looked up at Five’s face and whispered,“Cops?” with a grimace before moving off of him to the side. Five would have answered her if he knew but alas, the windows were completely fogged up. He pressed the button to lower the window just enough to see over the glass, and found that there was, indeed, an officer looking back at him with a stony expression. 

“Can I help you, officer?” Five asked calmly, Vanya letting out a snort behind him. The officer looked disgruntled, and sighed loudly. 

“Look we all know both of you guys shouldn’t be parked here on the side of the road, and it isn’t a question what you two were doing. Let’s cut to the chase. I won’t give you a ticket if you move along within the next five minutes.” Five looked at him, then back at Vanya, who had laid herself across the backseat lazily. She shrugged. Rolling his eyes, Five turned back to the officer, “Okay.” He rolled up the window, hearing the officer’s muttered, “Fucking kids…” before it shut completely. Vanya let out a laugh and Five felt a corner of his mouth lift. She sounded so carefree and happy, and he found that he liked hearing her like that. He wanted her to laugh more often. 

As he turned back towards her, his laugh got cut off when he saw her legs splayed open and showing off her soaked underwear. Vanya raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t even noticed she was doing it but he seemed mesmerized, an audible gulp being heard. She chuckled a bit, a raspy and sultry sound, and asked him, “Do you want a taste?” with a hint of playfulness in her voice and a growing smirk on her face. He nodded and looked at her almost pleadingly, though if you asked him he would deny it. _I don’t plead, Vanya_. Yeah, right. Even from the beginning he was pussy-whipped. And it was the most delectable pussy if he said so himself. 

Vanya spread her legs wider and reached over to grab his hand and bring it to her center, tugging aside her underwear. Five didn't even have time to think before she took his finger and slid it knuckle-deep within herself, letting out a hiss at the tingling sensation of overstimulation. She let go of his hand and Five continued to stare at his finger within her, loving the sensation of wetness and heat. Her walls tightened around his finger and he let out an audible groan, imagining his dick inside of her instead of his hand. When he pulled his hand back to himself, he held it up, inspecting the glistening juice of Vanya at his fingertips. He looked at her, seeing that she was leaning against her hand on the seat beside her cheek. She smiled sleepily. He put his fingers to his mouth without turning away. 

He could drown in her. He could spend the rest of his life tasting her and never stopping. Her sweetness was almost ironic considering her personality, but he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather have on his tongue than her. His eyes closed of their own volition while his head swam with thoughts of living with his head between her legs. 

She watched the way he savored her, sucking his own fingers into his mouth and groaning deep in his chest, animalistic. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Sure, she’d had her pussy eaten before, but no one had ever looked so happy tasting her before. Had never gone for seconds like a hungry dog and looked dejected when she stopped them like Five did. He was opening his mouth in protest when she laughed and said, “Not that I’m not enjoying your enthusiasm, I just think we should move somewhere more private before the policeman comes back, don’t you?” 

Five paused while his brain tried to catch up with what she was saying, and wasn’t that a new experience? When she giggled and raised her eyebrows, his thoughts finally cleared and he was able to think. The knife strapped to his ankle was weighing heavy and he was reminded of his goal. He needed Vanya to trust him in order for this to work, and based on his research, women tended to trust the people they slept with. If he could just get her in a position of vulnerability…

“I have the perfect place,” he said with a wide smile.

* * *

There was a house not far from the school that he had been watching for a few months now. Single man in his forties, often left for days at a time for his job if the mail piling up on his doorstep said anything. When they pulled up to the empty house Five cut the engine and leapt out of the car. He pocketed the keys while Vanya shut the door on her side and started walking up the driveway to the front door. She took in the pile of paper and turned to him. When Five finally stood next to her on the porch, she raised her eyebrows. “Friend of the family’s?” He rolled his eyes. “No. I’ve seen the guy who owns this place a few times while I walked around the neighborhood. Practically never home, so I thought, why not? _You_ don’t wanna go home, _I_ don’t wanna go home…” If you asked Vanya later on, this might’ve been the moment that she realized that liking this guy went a little bit further than considering him adequate enough to fuck. It didn’t take much for Vanya to be physically attracted to someone, but she had no affection for anyone these days. No mom, no dad, no real friends to speak of. On days when she’d been able to break through the fog and focus, she had felt sorry for herself. Why was she so broken? What was it about her that made her so unlikable, so unworthy of being seen, so...ordinary? Five didn’t make her feel ordinary. 

“Okay,” she whispered. He gave a small smile, and the sight of it made her spur into action. She started to look around for a rock, picking a few up and dropping them a few times when she realized that it didn’t weigh enough. When she found one she deemed good enough, Vanya chucked it through one of the small windows of glass on the door. She put her hand through the broken glass and managed to unlock the door for them, letting it swing open. When Five pursed his lips and looked at her, she shrugged and motioned for him to enter before her, to which he also shrugged and then grabbed her hand, leading the two of them into the chic house and closing the door behind them. The living room was the first room upon entering the house, and Vanya steered them both to the plush couch that sat in the middle of it. The leather couch stuck to the back of her thighs when she lied down and made a squeaking noise that made her supremely embarrassed but Five didn’t seem to mind, he was already preoccupied with the creaminess of her thighs on display. He stood right in front of her with his head tilted to the side, as if he was trying to get a good look up the skirt of her dress. It made Vanya want to preen, but they had already wasted so much time, so Vanya decided to speed things up and take off her underwear completely, leaving it to fall to the ground. The green piece of fabric hung off of her right ankle, and Five couldn’t help but get closer to get on his knees before her and pull them off; slowly and with much more reverence for the article of clothing than it had ever been given. 

They felt soft and silky against his fingertips, the wet patch significantly larger than before. The thought that he wanted to bury his face in it sprung into his mind, and he wasn’t about to deny himself at this point. Five pulling her underwear to his face and inhaling her scent was not something that Vanya expected, but she found that it was almost endearing to watch, especially because the tent in his pants that had previously been lost grew so quickly that she was almost concerned for his brain and the amount of blood it was losing at an alarmingly fast rate. The sight made her let out an involuntary laugh, and Five’s head shot up in embarrassment. Was it weird to do this? Did he make her uncomfortable? He hadn’t ever done this before, but he wanted to make the experience good for both of them. He’d thought it wouldn’t be a problem, but now he was seriously wondering if he’d done something that she wasn’t okay with. 

Vanya must have seen the panic in his eyes because she quickly shook her head while leaning forward and said, “No, no, no, Five, don’t worry. I was just surprised is all, it’s okay.” She laid her hand on his cheek, swiping her thumb back and forth along the skin there in a show of affection. When his eyes didn’t clear up after her admission, she sighed. She should never have laughed, but it wasn’t like she did it knowingly. She really had just been surprised, but there wasn’t anything wrong with a little panty kink. She had no qualms with it and wanted to let him know that. Evidently her words didn’t mean much, so she looked into his eyes and gently took the underwear from his grip, then held it up to his face. His eyes widened but she didn’t move, putting her underwear even closer to his nose for him. She nodded and waited, and after a few seconds where he was sure she would pull away and make fun of him, he inhaled deeply. Everything about Vanya smelled delectable. Her hair, her clothes, her breath, and now he knew that even her pussy smelled like heaven. Vanya watched as he huffed in her scent deeply, his hand coming up to cover her own and bring the fabric onto his face instead of hovering in front of it. 

It was the most erotic thing that Vanya had ever experienced. She was practically salivating watching him inhale the scent of her most intimate parts like it was warm cookies or hot chocolate on a winter day. She could have combusted when she noticed him palming himself through his pants. 

She didn’t want him to finish this way though, so she pulled away after a few more seconds. His eyes opened in confusion and she chuckled, leaning into the back of the couch. Her legs stayed open and his eyes zeroed in on the bit of skin that was showing before he laughed a bit in realization. Vanya smirked. “A promise is a promise, right Five?” He nodded while laughing, then said, “Of course, it is. I’m a man of my word.” Five bunched her skirt up until it sat just over her bellybutton, which he placed a kiss under. Vanya was still chuckling when his head ducked, but cut off when she felt him give a long lick all the up to her clit. 

She was dripping with her sweetness and it was driving him crazy. He wanted every drop in his mouth so not one bead of it was wasted. He couldn’t deny his nervousness, but his enthusiasm couldn’t be diminished by it. He was itching to bury himself inside of her in any way possible. His tongue flicked her clit, at first hesitantly, and then faster with more pressure as her hand came up to push his face deeper into her cunt. His nose was buried in her brown curls and he looked up to see her reaction as he lavished her. She was breathing hard through her nose with her head tossed back, little noises from the back of her throat echoing in the room. All five of his senses were focused on Vanya in every way possible, and he could die happy with her come drenching his face. 

Finally looking away from her, he focused again on bringing her the most pleasure possible. Plunging his tongue in and out of her, he brought his fingers to her clit, giving it the attention it needed until Vanya was practically weeping above him. His knees were starting to hurt but he didn’t dare move. He would never move if given the chance. 

Five mouthed at her lips, running his tongue up and down and spreading them wider so he could get a better look at her mouthwatering cunt before sucking her clit into his mouth and humming at the feel of her bud between his lips. Vanya was practically shouting at this point, her legs shaking on either side of his head. Five ran both of his hands down her legs until he could lift them onto his shoulders, effectively trapping himself between her clenching thighs. By the sound of her high pitched screeches she was close, so Five sucked harder on her bundle of nerves. She came with one last shout, her hands fisting his hair in a way that, while painful, was not at all unpleasant. Slowly she unclenched her fists, gasping for air, but Five continued to slurp at her center, drinking in come. She patted his head, and he looked up at her with a grin that she couldn’t help but return. 

“I feel like jelly,” she laughed. His grin turned into a smirk, and he leaned up to kiss her lips chastely. 

“I’ll carry you upstairs, then.” Her eyebrows scrunched together and a smile came onto her face. “What? No, no way. You absolutely don’t have to do that. Just give me a few minu-Five!” She never finished her sentence, he had scooped her up before she could. Both were laughing as he took her upstairs and looked for the master bedroom at the end of the hall. She opened the door for the both of them and turned the lights on, Five tossing her onto the four poster king bed with ease. Giggling,Vanya moved to the edge of the bed on her knees, reaching for Five’s zipper before he stopped her. She pouted, and he chuckled, clasping both of her hands between his own. 

“As much as I want to continue this, I don’t think either one of us is ready to be a parent this young, considering neither one of us has a condom,” Five said pointedly. Vanya sat back on her heels and sighed, nodding. She looked out at the night sky through the gigantic window before turning back to him. “I’ll wait here while you go check the bathrooms. There’s bound to be one here somewhere,” she said with a small smile. Five nodded and backed out of the room as she got comfortable under the comforter. 

He did _not_ speed walk out, no matter what Vanya claims. 

There was a bathroom right next door to the bedroom that proved to be no help, but it was filled to the brim with men’s products like cologne and hair wax. Five curiously sniffed a few of the colognes, eventually finding one that suited him. Suddenly, he was aware of the sweat on his forehead and wetness under his arms. He was sure that he didn’t smell bad before but he _had_ worked up a bit of a sweat in the car. Side eyeing the door- like the owner of the house would mysteriously show up out of nowhere and he needed to look out- Five tried to spray some of the cologne onto his wrist, but the nozzle was stuck. He tried a few more times, but it looked like he would need to remove the nozzle completely. His normally calm hands were shaking as he rushed to open the bottle and spritz himself, which is why when he finally got it open, he spilled pretty much the entire contents onto his shirt. “Shit!” he whispered to himself, already gagging at the strong scent that was circulating in the bathroom. 

He quickly put the cap back on and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him and taking in a huge gulp of clean air once outside. It occurred to him that he still smelled like the inside of a perfume factory, so he quickly went downstairs to look for the washing machine. He could wash his shirt while looking for a condom in one of the rooms downstairs. It wasn’t like he would need his shirt anytime soon anyways. The only problem was that there didn’t seem to be any washing machine at all. He searched in every room and behind every door on the first floor, and there was only the one bathroom and bedroom upstairs. Five was almost about to give up when he saw the entrance to what appeared to be a basement in the kitchen. His relief was evident as he opened the door and raced down the stairs, hell-bent on doing this thing quickly so he could get back to Vanya. The washing machine was against the wall closest to the stairs, looking pristine and brand new. Above it was a shelf full of cleaning products, most of the bottles being bleach. Normally, it wouldn’t have caught his attention. It wasn’t a crime to use bleach, it was a common cleaning agent. However, the sheer amount of bleach bottles lining the wall was astounding. It reminded him of those ridiculous math equations given on standardized tests growing up. _If Joseph goes to the store and buys 76 bottles of bleach and 54 bottles of detergent, how much pain will he be in after shoving ⅓ of them up his ass?_

Five walked further into the room. At first glance, it was a simple basement. Wide, dark, and just a little bit damp. It took a bit longer for his eyesight to adjust for him to notice the camera set up, the freezer in the corner, the zip ties and the rope and the duct tape that was strewn all over the floor. Five stumbled back, trying to piece together what he was seeing, even though his brain was already screaming at him to get out of the house, when he heard Vanya yelling from upstairs.

* * *

Vanya had been lying down peacefully satiated and getting ready for another round when the strange man walked into the room. His face was long and his mustache clean cut. White, tall with graying brown hair and blue eyes, he could have been handsome if she had seen him in public; a silver fox in the making. But this wasn’t the aisle of a supermarket, and Vanya wasn’t feeling very safe the way he was looking at her. Whereas she had been sleepy before, she was wide awake now and filled with fear. The man was smiling at her with his hand still on the doorknob, slowly closing the door behind him. He chuckled deeply and Vanya’s entire body was telling her to run. Finally, he spoke up. “And who do we have here? I don’t remember leaving you behind when I left.” Vanya gulped and felt her throat closing up on her. She backed away to the other side of the bed as far from him as she could get, and he tsked as she did so, coming closer and closer to the edge of the bed where she had previously been waiting for Five. 

“Now, there’s no need for that. I’m not here to hurt you, I just have a few questions. I think I would remember leaving a girl behind in my house, but it looks like I must’ve been a bit absentminded. Can you explain to me why you’re here in my bed, young lady?” _He’s almost sickly sweet_ , thought Vanya. The smile had never left his face. In fact, it had only gotten bigger as she cowered. Like a game of cat and mouse, he was following her movements until he could snatch her up and eat her whole. His eyes seemed vacant and plastic, like a doll made to be permanently happy. It only served to make Vanya more uneasy. He waited patiently, chuckling a bit under his breath when she didn’t answer, but not moving away from blocking the door. It was like he had all the time in the world to wait for her answer, and Vanya thought that if she just stalled a bit more, Five would come upstairs and see him and be able to call the police. Or knock him out and get them both out of there. But the man let out a laugh and brought out a knife from his jeans, prowling closer and closer. 

“Then just answer this one question; are you alone?” And Vanya nodded. She nodded because it was what her brain told her to do, she nodded because she would do anything to stall and make him happy, but most of all, she nodded because she was afraid of what this man would do to Five now that he had a weapon. And it was all he needed to hear before leaping at her and pinning her underneath his body. 

Vanya didn’t remember shrieking, but Five later informed her that it was her scream that made him run upstairs to her. She sometimes wished that she’d forgotten everything else as well, but she wasn’t so lucky. She would always recollect the way the man’s knees dug into her shins and the way one hand wrapped around her throat and the other lifted her dress. The struggle to breathe, the ache in her lungs. The burn of his mustache on her stomach, where Five had lovingly kissed her just an hour before. His rough hands on the inside of her thighs, the creep of his fingers. As Vanya struggled to push him off of her small body, her eyes welled up and spilled over onto her cheeks, burning on their way down. She wished she had closed her eyes, because maybe then she could sleep at night without seeing the gush of blood fall from the man above, where Five had stuck his blade into the neck of her attacker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Maybe I'll get the new one out faster but honestly, who knows with me? LOL


End file.
